1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated balloons, and more specifically, to an illuminated balloon having a translucent design on at least a portion of the balloon wherein light directed into the interior of the balloon from an externally attached electric lamp effectively illuminates the design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Balloons have always been a source of visual pleasure and entertainment especially for children. Often, balloons are filled with helium and may include a design or advertisement printed on an outer surface making the balloon an effective means for display. Most recently, Mylar.RTM. balloons have become quite popular being formed of a non-latex material and usually having a chrome finish with a design or a message on the outer surface. Many of these Mylar.RTM. balloons have popular animated characters printed on their outer surface and some are even formed into the shape of various characters or animals having extremities such as arms and legs attached thereto.
While most balloons, including the Mylar.RTM.-type balloons, are considerably attractive in daylight or in a bright, well-lit atmosphere, their attractiveness cannot be appreciated at night or in dark places such as the circus, evening sporting events, or simply outdoors during the evening hours. These are the circumstances during which balloons are often sold and enjoyed by the consumer and surrounding public.
There have been attempts in the past to illuminate balloons by inserting a light bulb into the interior of the balloon so as to achieve a glowing or illuminated effect. One such attempt is illustrated in the U.S. Patent to Marletta, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,445, wherein an elongated housing having a light bulb attached to an upper end is inserted through the neck of a balloon so as to position the light bulb within an interior portion of the balloon. The elongated housing extends downwardly out through the neck of the balloon and includes a switch attached at the bottom end.
Another related device is disclosed in the patent Neumeier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,498, directed to an accessory device for an inflatable gas balloon wherein a cup-shaped housing having a rim portion and light bulb attached thereto is fitted within the balloon neck so as to position the light bulb in a lower portion of the balloon interior.
While the above patents may be useful for their intended purpose, they are considerably complex requiring means to allow gas to escape from the balloon as heat is generated by the light bulb within the balloon interior.
Accordingly, there still exists a need in the present balloon art for an illuminated balloon apparatus adapted to direct light through the interior of a balloon so as to at least partially illuminate a design printed on the balloon.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an illuminated balloon assembly, wherein a low voltage light bulb is affixed to an outer surface of the balloon so as to effectively direct light through an interior portion thereof in such a manner so as to at least partially illuminate the balloon and a design printed thereon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an illuminated balloon having a translucent design printed on at least a portion of the surface thereof wherein light directed from an electric lamp attached to an outer surface of the balloon effectively directs light through the balloon interior thereby illuminating the translucent design.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a Mylar.RTM. balloon having a 3.5 volt flashing electric lamp attached to an outer surface thereof, wherein light emitted from the bulb effectively illuminates a translucent design printed on the balloon.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an illuminated balloon assembly which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture making it marketable to a large percentage of the population.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the description which follows.